The present invention relates to electronic devices such as navigation devices, cellular phones, and the like. More particularly, the invention relates to a device and method for linking communications received by an electronic device with location data.
Mobile phones equipped with or attached to GPS receivers or other location-determining components are becoming increasingly popular because they allow users to make and receive phone calls and navigate to desired locations with a single electronic device rather than two. Up to now, however, these combined devices have provided few synergies, with each component basically operating the same way it does as a stand-alone device.